Properly This Time
by Yojimbra
Summary: Kyoka Jirou has a small problem and unfortunately for her the only person she can ask happens to be the best person for the job. Shame its all a lie. She needs Izuku Midoriya, to pretend to be her boyfriend, for just a single night.
1. Chapter 1

"Umm, what?" Technically he said more words than that, well they weren't exactly words more random syllables that came out as white noise where his brain processed just what the fuck happened. Truthfully, those two words were just about the only things that could be labeled coherent. But who could blame him, what Kyoka Jirou just asked him sounded like something out of a crappy romance movie. Which did explain why she ambushed him just outside the dorms where people were less likely to hear her.

Kyoka frowned, resting her hands behind her head as she leaned back onto the wall, doing her best to strike a cool pose while blushing up a storm and a half. Even her ear jacks were in on it as they twiddled about each other in front of her small pout. "Don't make me say it again, Izuku, I'm already embarrassed here."

Then, he didn't mishear what she said. She wanted him to come to her parents house for dinner and pretend to be her boyfriend. How the fuck did it even get to that? Like there should have been multiple steps between them being loosely considered friends to fake dating, or maybe that was the point. "Can I ask why?"

"I guess," Kyoka shrugged and winced while letting out a frustrated groan, she reached up and scratched the back of her head. "You remember all that I-Island stuff that happened over the summer?"

"How could I forget? But what about it?" Izuku scratched the back of his head as well but stopped when he realized they were both doing it. Kyoka also stopped and they started doing it again, this tag of awkward head rubbing when on for far longer than it should have. "I mean how does that lead to uhh, fake dating?"

A blush slammed onto Kyoka's face and she flailed her arms about wildly, her ear jacks joining in. "Don't say it out loud like that you dork."

"Sorry!" This was why he was single, they weren't even fake dating yet and he was already messing things up! "But umm, yeah, how?"

Kyoka let out a sigh and calmed herself down a bit. "Apparently there were a few photos of us. Being uhh, close. In the papers and stuff, and there was even one where we were hugging and stuff."

"We hugged?"

"I guess." Kyoka's earjacks shot straight up for a moment, "I was surprised too but apparently we did. I guess we just got lost in the moment or something like that. But, my parents didn't believe me when I said we were just friends and they kept harassing me about you, and now, they want to meet you."

"Ahh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Yep."

"Have you tried telling them the truth?" Izuku asked, as much as it hurt to say. "I mean, I don't think you're really interested in a guy like me."

"I tried, but, guh, look, it'll just be for one night, then my parents will stop trying to force me to move out of the dorms." Kyoka muttered, now looking down towards the mulched ground they were standing on. She then looked up and waved her hands, that blush back on her face. "Well I mean, I'm not trying to guilt you into it or anything so no pressure!"

"Wait, so why are your parents trying to kick you out of the dorm? Is it because of me?" Izuku asked, starting to put it all together. That would explain why Kyoka seemed a bit desperate about the whole thing. "But didn't they sign the agreement?"

"They did, but that was under the condition that they got to meet you as soon as possible, and they're, uhh, tired of waiting." She poked her ear jacks together. "Look, it's just one night, free food, my mom's an awesome cook, and my dad's, uhh, well, he's a bit of a wad sometimes but you've punched things meaner than him."

"Besides," Kyoka leaned back against the wall and took a long steady sigh. "Out of all the guys in the class, you're the only one I could actually bring to my parents and not feel totally embarrassed; I mean have you seen all of the guys in our class? You're probably the closest thing to a believable boyfriend."

"Really? What about Eijiro?"

"Too loud."

"Denki?"

"Too stupid."

"Rikido?"

"I'm not a fan of sweets."

"Mashirao?"

"Too plain."

"Yuga?"

"I'm fairly certain he owns more dresses than I do."

"Mina?"

"She's a chick, dude."

"Mezo?"

"Not going to lie, the tentacle arms freak me out."

"What about-"

"Izuku!" One of Kyoka's ear jack's slapped him on the forehead. Her face was bright red and her purple eyes were locked onto him. "I don't want to talk about who's dateable in our class and why, just know that you're the most datable out of the bunch, and that I'm lucky my parents think you're the one I'm dating, if it was someone like Katsuki, I wouldn't be allowed to attend U.A. anymore."

"Right, sorry," Izuku laughed, scratching the back of his head. He felt pretty good about himself right now. He really wanted to go find someone and brag that a girl said he was the most datable person in their class! Who could he tell? All Might? Wow, he really didn't have a social life, huh?

"So," Kyoka took a step forward, her ear jack tapping on the shoulder. "I still don't have an answer. What do you say? Dinner with my family tomorrow?"

That alone would be stressful enough, but he'd also have to act like her boyfriend! There was no way he could do that! Still it would be helping Kyoka out. "But, I've never been a boyfriend before, I wouldn't know how to act like one."

"That's what I'm counting on. Well, kinda. I mean, we're both pretty awkward at times so maybe my parents will pick up on that and let us leave early or something, all you need to do is be yourself. That's it. And I do meet the neurotic nervous Izuku that jumps when someone says hello."

She gave a small smile and a single eyebrow was raised underneath her purple hair.

"I only did that~" Okay, so he was a bit of a spazoid, but he couldn't help it! He over thought things and this was no different. "Okay, I see your point, so you want me to be a nervous wreck in front of your parents? I think I can do that."

Kyoka smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "I think that's about all you can do."

XXXX

"Dude, relax, you're walking like Iida." Kyoka looked over to her fake boyfriend for the night and nudged him in the elbow. He looked like a nervous wreck, which was what she kind of wanted she supposed, but this was just overkill. Izuku was robotically walking step by step up to her parents home.

At this rate, Izuku might not be able to do basic things like say his name; if she tried to hold his hand, he might even explode. Which would probably get them out of dinner soon, but might make her parents suspicious. Which would just be an even bigger pain in the ass later. Seriously why did her parents act so chill about everything but her love life?

Especially her lack of love life. Both of them didn't fall in love until they were in their twenties.

"I am chill!" Izuku all but shouted after a minute.

Ahh, his brain must be lagging. Maybe they should have practiced this or something, but then Izuku would act in a different way and might mess things up. She needed him to be a giant nervous nerd, which is what he was normally, she just also needed him to act like her boyfriend. Which was where the problems lay, they covered a few topics, dreams, plans for the future, idols, music, and other things, but if they knew too much about each other then that would look suspicious, and then if they knew too little her parents might wig out.

Seriously, why on earth did her parents not believe her when she said she didn't have a boyfriend? They didn't even believe her when she said, fine, she had a boyfriend but they broke up. Apparently, she was supposed to cry or play music or be sad when that happened.

Stupid oblivious observant parents.

"Right, well, just remember to eat my mom's food and smile."

"Eat mom's smile and food."

That sounded dirty.

They reached the door and Kyoka frowned, it was her home, but she didn't really live there. Was she supposed to knock or just walk in? She did have a house key, but the door wasn't locked and -

"Kyoka!" Her father all but sung as he opened up the door, a large smile on his face. "Mika! Look, our daughter came back to visit us for the night! Oh and she brought-" Her father's smile fell and he took on a gruff look that just made him look goofy. "Some punk, so what's your name huh? And what makes you think-"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! And I Am HERE!" Izuku stood with his shoulders back, his face twisted into his best All Might impression and he was staring straight ahead. "To date your daughter!"

Her father blinked a few moments, shock clear on his face.

Kyoka did the only thing she could think of at that moment. And facepalmed.

Hard.

Then her father laughed. "Bwhaha! That's a nice impression, kid! Nice one! Come on in, Mika's making ramen. Say, you think you can do other All Might stuff?"

"I am walking through the door!"

Kyoka sighed. Why did she already regret this? She should have realized that her dad would have loved Izuku the moment he did something stupid. Which with Izuku was a matter of when not if.

**AN: There's this guy that leaves a review telling me to update something instead of starting something new... I'm a rather spiteful person. So here's a new fic :D**


	2. Chapter 2

How was he not dead yet?

Yes, that was the question Izuku found himself asking over and over in his head, as he slowly enjoyed eating dinner with Kyoka's parents. To make things even more confusing, he was actually talking and they were actually really super nice. Like Kyoka's father was really laid back and had an easy going attitude, Kyoka's mom was also really nice too. And was also really pretty.

It wasn't that he was comparing the mother and daughter, and while he did imagine what Kyoka might look like in a few years, but for some reason he was starting to see Mika's beauty in Kyoka. It was strange, while he had thought Kyoka had always been more cool than cute, watching her manage her parents just brought out all of her best features. From her quick wit, to the way she rolled her eyes; even the deadpan expression she wore when it came to conversations.

Then there was her smile.

There was no doubt about it.

Kyoka was beautiful.

"So," Kyoka's father sat back in his seat, pushing back his long golden hair and smiling at Izuku. There was a twinkle in there that put Izuku on edge. Well, more on edge than he would normally be, due to the whole currently fake dating thing and apparently developing a crush on his fake date, while her parents were all of two feet away from him. He was so totally boned. "Izuku, what exactly do you see in our daughter?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. They didn't prepare for this kind of question, what was he supposed to say?

"Dad!" Kyoka mumbled loudly, her chopsticks tapping against the edge of her bowl. "Don't start interrogating him."

Her father just looked taken aback. "What? I wasn't! Interrogating him would be asking him why he thinks he's good enough to date you, or what are his plans for the future and how does he plan to provide for you. Right Mika-dear?"

Kyoka's mother paused, a bite of ramen about to enter her mouth. She blinked once then put the ramen back into the bowl and nodded in agreement with her husband and then smiled at Izuku.

"See, I'm just making conversation honey." Kyoka's father pointed a pair of chopsticks at his daughter and then turned towards Izuku once more. "So, what is it?"

Crap! He almost got out of actually speaking. Okay. He just needed to be honest.

"I don't know." Fuck! That was probably not the best way to start things off. Izuku looked towards Kyoka, who was looking at him looking at her while he looked at her looking at him. And what the hell was he supposed to say. He barely knew what to say when people said hello! Not to mention his fake girlfriend's father asking what he liked about Kyoka!

Izuku looked back towards Kyoka's father and took a short breath, he shrugged so hard that his shoulders touched his ears. "She's Kyoka, what's not to like?"

Mika gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Dumbass," Kyoka spat and turned back towards her ramen. Her ear jacks twirled about in front of her head. It really was cute how those acted like little hands when she was flustered, excited, or nervous.

Should he have said that?

"Right on!" Kyotoku leaned back in his chair and screamed those two words like he was in the middle of a rock concert. "I can dig that! My little girl certainly is an amazing girl. But be careful, she's got a free spirit."

"Daaaad," Kyoka grumbled, slinking further and further into her chair. "Can you not?"

"It's our duty as parents," Kyotoku fake slammed his hand on the table and smiled at Mika. "Right Dear?"

Mika paused once again, food inches from her mouth. But this time she took her bite and then nodded, somehow looking as graceful as could be in the process.

Kyoka just grumbled.

"Now then, Mika's been bugging me for a while." Kyotoku gestured towards his wife with his thumb and leaned in close to Izuku. Mika perked up once again and shook her head no. "But how exactly did you two end up together?"

Kyoka made annoyed noises.

Izuku sucked on his bottom lip and shrugged again. This they had covered. While he didn't want to lie, a lot of it was actually true. "Well, we're in the same class at U.A. so that's how we met, but we didn't talk much until the plane ride home, we ended up sitting next to each other, and, well." He shrugged once more. Was he doing that too much?

All of that was technically true. He didn't really talk to Kyoka until I-Island, and they did end up sitting next to each other on the ride home. And they did talk a bit, but that was about it.

"Ehh? Then what was that hug?"

"I told you!" Kyoka snapped her chopsticks towards her father and pointed at him with her earjacks. "That was just a spur of the moment thing! After all that happened when I saw Izuku again I hugged him. That's it."

"Yeah, well," Kyotoku frowned, but was silenced.

"Dear." Mika spoke with a firm but kind voice. "Drop it."

"Yes dear."

Well that went a lot better than expected.

"Oh hey, you two should stay and watch a movie with us, if you miss the train we can give you a ride to U.A."

Crap.

XXXX

Why the hell was she blushing so hard? Sure Izuku said, like, three nice things about her that she wasn't expecting him to, but that did not give her emotions access to her facial thermostat! It was a good thing the movie room was dark. But then there was the fact that she and Izuku were currently sitting on one of the twin loveseats available, one of the big ones that she used to curl up in to do her homework. The seat felt a lot smaller now that she was sharing it with Izuku.

She could feel her heart beating, it was impossible not to touch him somewhere. So she had to settle with sitting as awkwardly still as possible while listening to her heartbeat.

"Hey, come on you two," Her father shouted from his reclined position, her mother's head resting on his chest as he pointed the remote at the T.V.. The movie started playing. "You don't have to hold back here, you can cuddle all you want just keep it PG!"

Her mother slapped him. Not nearly hard enough.

"What? I'm trying to put them at ease, they look so stiff over there. Sheesh. Look, you two can do what you want, but just relax." Her father waved his hands around and laughed.

Kyoka turned towards Izuku and caught him glancing at her. If he was blushing as hard as he looked then he was just as nervous as she was. Maybe even more so. Actually knowing Izuku, a lot more. A lot, a lot more.

She leaned in close and whispered towards him. "Put your arm around me."

"HMM!" Izuku bit his lip and hummed just a bit louder than she would have prefered, but the previews were just as loud.

"Just do it." She muttered wrapping one of her earjacks around his arm and pulling it around her. She scooted close, took a deep breath that smelled like popcorn and rested her head on Izuku's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Right away Kyoka realized that this was a gigantic mistake. Not because of her parents, not because of Izuku. Well partially. But because despite her blush, despite everything. She found herself smiling. Purely because she liked the sound of Izuku's heartbeat.

"Are," Izuku swallowed and moved slightly, she was partially lost by the sound of his breath. "Are you comfortable?"

She was. She really really was.

Shit. This was not good. Why did she like cuddling with Izuku? Why was her heart racing so much? Why was she so comfortable? Why did she want to do this more?

Her hand brushed against Izuku's and she took a long desperate breath trying to ignore what she knew was already true.

She had a crush on Izuku.

"Yeah."

**AN: Short and cute chapter. :D Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

This was not what she had in mind, not in the slightest. The plan. The bigger plan beyond having Izuku fake being her boyfriend for a single night was to set it up so that she could break up with him so her parents would leave her alone about it. That should have been the plan. It still should be the plan. But, and this was a very large and obnoxious but. She hadn't done her part during dinner with her parents.

She was supposed to act annoyed, aloof, and uninterested in Izuku. Something she failed to do from the start. To make matters worse she had acted interested in him. Very interested in him. And the worst part was. It wasn't an act. Somehow during that night, or maybe even before, she had gone from barely thinking about Izuku to being so completely and totally -

Into him.

She had fallen hard. Completely out of nowhere. It wasn't that Izuku was a bad guy, he was a bit dorky, sweet, kind, caring, and actually pretty funny, and like the most supportive dude in the whole world.

"Crap." Kyoka muttered grabbing onto her head and sinking down further into her desk. She was thinking about him again. She hadn't stopped thinking about him. Every time she did she just ended up thinking about him even more and it was making her happy. Why did thinking about him make her happy? She didn't want to think about him and be happy. Not that she wanted to be unhappy thinking about him. She just wanted-

Kyoka took in a deep breath, her eyes drifting towards Izuku as he talked with Tenya about something. When he wasn't nervous he had such a wide confident smile. And he was a great cuddler. When he held her during that movie, it had felt amazing, like getting a song down for the first time, with just the simple act of resting her head on his chest and her hand on top of his. The memory still made her feel warm inside. "What do I want?"

She had never been into the whole dating thing, it just felt like she was too young, even now it just felt like something she should worry about later. When she was an adult. Not now, when she was trying to become some kind of hero or something. She didn't even know what she was. She couldn't deal with having a boyfriend or something.

And Izuku was the same, wasn't he? He was still struggling to define who he was as a person and as a hero. She didn't want to mess with who he was going to become just because she liked feeling his heartbeat. God that was such a weird thing to think. Liking the sound of someone's heartbeat. Only a sound junkie like her would think that.

Or maybe she was just that hopelessly into that green dork that she thought his heart sounded hot.

Kyoka slammed her head into her desk and took in a deep sigh. They didn't need this. Neither one of them needed this.

Guh, this shit was all her parents' fault for insisting on seeing him. Like, why were they so nosy? She told them that Izuku wasn't her boyfriend, but they didn't believe her, so now she had to fabricate some bullshit excuse about how her and Izuku broke up but they're still friends and it just sounded so fucking fake in her head.

"Kyoka?" Momo's soft caring, and oh so reserved voice brought Kyoka out of her inner turmoil. If only for like three seconds. "Is everything alright?"

Kyoka sat back up in her desk and smiled, grabbing one of her pencils and tapped it lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just having some writers block for this song I'm working on, I'll figure it out soon though, so don't worry about it."

"Ahh, well, forgive me if you've heard this advice before, but when I'm stuck on something I find taking a break and just not thinking about it, really helps me come back fresh and ready for more." Momo reached down into her bag and pulled out a bento box. "And that was a clever way to invite you to lunch today."

Man, if they were lesbians Momo would be the perfect girlfriend. "Sure sure, sounds great Momo."

Maybe, Momo was right, doing something besides freaking out about her feelings were just what she needed. And to do that she needed to do what she had done for months before. Just not interact with Izuku. Shouldn't be too hard, it wasn't like they were anything more than classmates now.

Classmates that cuddled for two and a half hours and held hands the whole way back to U.A. because her dad drove them back to campus.

Sounded easy all things considered.

She could totally do this. Even if it was hard at first. Wasn't like it was the first time she had obsessed over something until she pulled her hair out, hell she spent months freaking out about how to tell her parents she had gotten accepted into U.A. and hadn't even applied to the music school her dad went to.

Not talking to Izuku more than she had to would be as easy as pie.

She glanced over to him and found herself smiling helplessly.

Totally and completely easy.

XXXX

It was probably just him being socially awkward and not being around girls as much as he should have growing up. But somewhere between learning enough about Kyoka to pass as her boyfriend and actually going to dinner at her parents for dinner Izuku had developed a crush on Kyoka. Sure he thought he was just being nervous at first, but when she had placed her hand on his chest and he had his arm around her shoulder the answer became incredibly clear that he liked that.

He liked that a lot.

So he had developed a crush on Kyoka. And it wasn't like those other 'omg a cute girl is talking to me' crushes he got any time a cute girl talked to him, those ones would just kind of come and go on their own. But this Kyoka one was staying.

And it was staying hard. He thought about her all the time when he wasn't doing anything, if he was walking between classes, zoning out his thoughts would just simply drift back towards her. Even in brief moments where he was practicing his moves he found that he would think about her.

And then there was how he felt every time he saw her. A sudden rush that just made him instantly smile and feel so dopey and happy even if they hadn't actually talked since that day. And when he managed to see her smile, he could feel his heart throb in his chest. If this was a crush. It was a big one. A colossal one.

And like all the others he simply wouldn't be able to act on it.

So why was he going to talk to Kyoka?

He managed to catch her with Momo alone, eating on some grass and laughing a bit. Momo was one of the few that knew about what happened so it would be safe to talk in front of her right? Oh god, there was no way he could possibly talk to them. Especially when there was two of them, well he couldn't even do it when it was just Kyoka but oh crap what was he going to do?

"Izuku?" Kyoka asked, leaning back and smiling at him. "What's up?"

Oh crap his crush was talking to him.

Okay. Remember how to breathe.

How the hell did he even pretend to date her?

"Hello, Izuku." Momo said softly.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, Hi." Great. He made like three more noises than he needed too. "I was uhh, just wondering, what ended up happening with your parents."

"Huh?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow, her smile vanishing. "Ahh, right them." She turned and looked towards the sky. "I told them we bombed our last exam so we broke up to focus on school and stuff, they respected that mad hard. So you're off the hook, green. No more fake dates."

"Oh. Well that's good." It wasn't. Why did it feel like he was going to cry? It wasn't like they were actually dating so them breaking up shouldn't suck this much. "I'll uhh, see you around."

"Laters."

Izuku hurried to his room. Managing to hold himself together just long enough to shut his door and fall into his bed. One good cry over it. That was all he would give it.

After a week it stopped hurting. After a month he stopped thinking about her constantly. A year and he stopped thinking about her every day.

But, even after they graduated U.A. one simple fact remained. He still had a crush on Kyoka.

**AN: Angst! Time skip next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

The sunset over Tokyo bay was one of the best parts of being a hero. More specifically, the best part about being a hero that had roof access to every building in the city because they could fly. Or in Izuku's specific case, jump good. Well that, and levitate but that was more like falling less fast. Still, all things considered, he was totally living the life.

Single.

Eating instant ramen.

But hey, he was climbing the hero charts and had even moved out of his parent's place two weeks ago! If he kept his current growth up, he'd be in the top ten in no time! But he wasn't in too big of a rush, even All Might took a while to get into the top ten. The only person that was faster than All Might was Hawks.

But that guy was a freak.

Seriously, Izuku once watched the man fight three crimes, rescue six bystanders all while flirting with Shoto's older sister. No one else could make being a hero look so casual. Even if Izuku were to try being that cool, he'd just end up hurting people. Mostly himself.

Hawks probably would have asked Kyoka out if they had switched places. And now he was thinking about her again. Dammit. It wasn't always a bad thing, but he kind of thought that growing up would mean he stopped having this crush on her. It wasn't like they had spoken recently. And by recently he meant in over a year. Two, actually.

"Man, I must be the biggest loser in the whole world, huh?" Izuku looked up towards the setting sun and sighed to himself. Maybe he should install a dating app or something to see if there was anyone that wanted to date him. Well he knew there was, his mail box showed that much.

"Maybe," A soft voice came from beside him and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. Or three, was he having a heart attack? Wait, no, this was just a panic attack. Hadn't had one of those in a while. "But at least the view's good."

Kyoka Jiro, dressed in her rock'n punk hero costume sat down next to him, her breath was heavy and she had a bit of sweat on her forehead. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her being. Maybe even more so. Her dark purple hair was a lot longer than he remembered it being, now down to the center of her back and looked just as silky smooth as when he felt it on his arms all those years ago.

Was it really so long ago?

Dammit.

Kyoka looked at him and smiled. "How's it going, Green, been a while, huh?"

"Yeah," Izuku blinked, trying really hard not to blush. She had gotten prettier! Wait. This was his chance! A real hero would ask her out right? The setting was good, they were alone, the sun was setting and they were on a roof top so- wait. "How did you get up here?"

"Door." Kyoka's ear jack pointed towards the now open roof access door and shrugged. "Heard you muttering about yourself and ran up to see you."

Was that a sign? That had to be a sign, right? It felt really signy.

"I've only been up here for like ten minutes."

"Felt like getting my cardio in. Besides," Kyoka twirled one of her ear jacks around her finger and gave him a soft smile. "I've been thinking about you a lot, ya'know?"

"You have? Good thinking or bad thinking?" Oh hey, look, his heart was doing that thing it did when a girl he liked was talking to him. Only instead of a little doki doki, it was a whole lot of doki doki. Like a lot of doki doki. Could Kyoka hear his doki doki?

She kicked her legs against the side of the building and looked down. "Woah, maybe I should have waited for you to pick a smaller building."

"If you fall, I'll catch you."

Her smile brightened, though her eyes took on a glint of mischief. "I might just take you up on that offer for fun. Watching the future number one drop his ramen to save me might just make my week."

"Please don't," Izuku blew on the ramen. "This was expensive."

"Look at you, when did you get such a sense of humor?" She shoved him on the arm lightly.

"I've been taking comedy classes."

"Really?"

"No."

Kyoka snorted and let out a chuckle, while she wiped her eyes with her ear jacks. "Honestly, this whole confident you thing, you have going on, is pretty amazing, Izuku. So much different from how you were in U.A. But, you're also still the same. It's nice, ya'know?"

"Thanks, you, uhh, too. I mean, well, you just seem to be more willing to smile now." Izuku poked at his ramen, his appetite for it was all but gone. He should ask Kyoka if she wanted to go get some real food. If she shot him down then he would eat cold alone, roof top ramen.

"Yeah, looking back on it, I was a bit of a grump and so unsure about myself with everything. Like I always kind of figured that once I got to this age, I'd have shit figured out and that I'd be an adult or something." Kyoka leaned back, her eyes focused on the sky. "I made a lot of choices back then waiting for me to be ready for them, waiting for myself to be mature. But really, turns out, we never really do get everything figured out, huh?"

"Nope, but we do get just a little bit closer each time."

He was going to do it. He was going to ask her out.

"Ya'know, one of the things I regret most is not giving you a chance back then." She kept her eyes to the stars, a smile growing on her face. "But I just kind of pushed you away because we were teenagers trying to become heroes. And all that shit that happened, it just felt like a bad time for something like that."

She turned to him an ear to ear smile on her face. "So, what I'm trying to say is, wanna try and go out? Properly this time."

He wanted to scream yes, he wanted to run around in cheer. Instead, he did something dumber. He grabbed onto her, pulling her up princess style and jumped. "Yes!"

"What the! I didn't actually want to jump, you jerk! Oh god! Why were we so high up? Where are we going! Don't let go!" Kyoka muttered a dozen things as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the entire city speeding past them. "Just say yes like a normal person."

"Kyoka," Izuku said as he started to levitate. "I feel the same. I've wanted to date you for years. So yes. I want to do things properly this time."

Even against the bright city lights, he could see her blushing. "That's good, just warn me next time you want to jump off a building."

"Sorry, sorry, I just got so excited."

"I'll forgive you if you take me out to dinner tonight."

Kyoka still didn't know what she was.

But in six months she knew that she was a Midoriya.

And then in three years, a mother.

**AN: End!**


End file.
